Dr Who Twilight Crossover
by ana1210
Summary: The doctor finally shows how he feels towards Rose. The cullens need the Doctors help
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Doctor Who, Twilight crossover Fanfiction I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Chapter 1: Concussion

"Argh. Why are you being so mean come on old girl? Work with me." I was fixing my TARDIS but, it obviously wasn't working with me. I heard someone approaching but I still continued working on my ship. I felt someone tap at my shoulder. I turned around but then everything went black.

"Doctor, can you hear me." Someone said. It sounded like a woman but everything was black. What happened? Was it this person who made everything go black?

"Doctor, wake up please."I could feel a cold cloth on my forehead. The voice was becoming more distinct it sounded like Rose but what happened. I decided to try and open my eyes.

"Rose? Is that you?" she sounded relieved once I said her name.

"Oh, Doctor you had me so worried. Are you okay?"

"What happened?"I was about to get up but then there was a throbbing pain in the front of my head and Rose's hands were on my chest and pushing me down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You hit your head when I tapped you on your shoulder. It must have hurt."

"No wonder why my head hurts."

"Well, let's get you off the ground and out you somewhere more comfortable." Could she read my mind finally she noticed my pleas to get me off the hard cold ground.

She seated me down but my head was still throbbing in pain. "Here's some ice" The cold ice on, my now lumpy head felt much better. "How do you feel?" I was so happy that Rose was tending to me she made me feel like there was no more pain anymore.

"Better now that your here." She smiled and I could help but mirror her smile.

"Well, where are we going anyway?"

"Good question. I was thinking of taking you to Paris as we have been friends for 3 years and I wanted to thank you for always being there no matter how bad the situation." I was thinking about telling her how I feel but I knew that I couldn't I had to leave her be human, but I was so tempted. I just wanted to be able to touch her but with more meaning in it than friendship but I couldn't, and wouldn't ruin what we have because I liked her a bit too much.

"Well let's go then. What are we waiting for?"

"Me to get over my concussion." I couldn't help but laugh at that and Rose joined in. "Let's go then."


	2. Paris and Vampires

Chapter 2: Paris and Vampires

"Well, at least we're in Paris and not the end of the world."

"Ha ha, very funny don't be mean to the TARDIS or else something will happen."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry TARDIS." Me and Rose were walking over to a hotel and were about to check in when someone ran past screaming. I looked over to where the person had run from. They were running from an alley way. Usually I would check it out but I decided not to it was my time with Rose and nothing was going to ruin it.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know but now is my time with you and nothing is going to ruin it." Rose's cheeks started to become light pink. I was about to brush her face but pulled my arm back.

"Wow. Doctor there was no need for a penthouse suite."

"Well it is our first time in Paris and it should be something to remember."

"Which bed is mi- Oh?"

"What were you about to say?" I walked over to where Rose was and she was staring at the bed. There was only one bed. Just what I wanted, no don't think that way.

"I'll sleep on the couch you can have the bed."

"No. You are not sleeping on the couch. Nothing's wrong with sleeping in the same bed with me is there."

"No, there's nothing wrong with sleeping with you," Oh my god what did I just say. What is wrong with me? "I mean nothing is wrong with sleeping in the same bed as you, right."

"Right, what are we going to do?"

"Well, it's nearly dark out we can go out tomorrow and check out Paris if you like."

"Fine by me. Do you want to go down stairs and check out the hotel at least?"

"Yeh sure." Me and Rose being in an elevator alone not a good idea. There was tension we kept looking over at each other, only to look away more quickly.

"I'm going to get a drink do you want to come?"

"Yeh okay." I was always up for anything as long as I was with Rose. Once we were out of the elevator and started to go to the pub the tension started to ease. After about a beer each and two shots I decided to go back our hotel room.

"Rose, I'm going back up stairs want to come?"

"No I'm going to stay here a bit longer but, I'll be up in about twenty minutes."

"Okay sure." I didn't like Rose being alone but I wasn't her father and I can't control her. I went up stairs and got changed into a shirt and boxers. I was about to go over to the couch but instead I went to our shared bedroom and climbed into bed. I was half conscious when I heard someone swipe their card against the door it must be Rose. She started walking slowly over to the shared room and noticed me in the bed.

"Yes." She said with excitement high in her voice. Did she really want to sleep in the same bed as me? She must like me. Rose put her bag and shoes near the entrance of the door and went to get pyjamas. She was about to turn on the light but stopper abruptly probably because she didn't want to wake me. She stood on her side of the room and started to get unchanged. The moonlight shone thorough so I could see her but not completely. She pulled off her shirt and unzipped her jeans and pulled them off too. I could see her black panties and bra. She reached behind her back and undid her bra and took off her panties. She had a black piece of cloth in her hand it must be her pyjamas. She put on her pyjamas. It was a silky black lacy lingerie type of sleeping gown. She looked so sexy in them I couldn't stop looking at her. She started to climb into bed and moved a little closer to me.

I had my hands on top of the covers she did too. Her hands were so close to mine. I started twining mine with hers and then I stopped. She was suddenly on top of me and kissing me. How did that happen? I didn't even notice her move. I could feel her tongue in my mouth and I couldn't help but kiss her back. I rolled over on top of her. I was kissing her with a bit too much force but I wanted this so badly. She was all I ever wanted and all I'll ever want. She pulled off my top and rubbed her hand along my chest. I started pulling off her dress and she started pulling off my boxers. Once we were both naked she rolled on top of me and started kissing me again. I wasn't sure if she wanted this maybe it was just my lust but highly doubt that.

"Wait. Are you sure this is what you want." I said around her lips.

"Mmhmm." Is all she said and the rest of the night was a blur.

The sun was shining brightly when I woke up. I wasn't sure if last night was a dream or if it was real. I looked to see where Rose was and she was by side with her hands in my chest. There was one sheet covering us and sheets and clothes were everywhere. I guess last night wasn't a dream.

"Is it morning all ready." Rose must have had fun if she didn't want morning to come.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Hey, you're awake. Umm... what happened last night?"

"Well, we kissed and did some other things that friends shouldn't do."

"Wait... that really happened."

"Yeh, why do you think we're naked and why do you think the bed's a mess."

"What now."

"For us."

"Yeh I mean does it stay in the past are do we keep it as a one night stand or what." Instead of telling her I showed her. I rolled on top of her and pressed my body against hers and started kissing her. She can really kiss I could feel her hands twining in my hair and she started twining her legs around my waist. Wow, why didn't I do this sooner, right didn't want to ruin the friendship. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Room service." A friendly voice said. Oh crap I wanted to continue this. Well, we do have all night.

"Yeh, come back in ten minutes please."

"Okay." The person said and left.

"Rose, we can't stay in here all day. I said I'd show you Paris and I will. Come one we can continue this later. Get up and get changed."

"Okay." Rose got up and went over to her suitcase and grabbed a purple V- cut top and a pair of blue jeans.

"I believe this is mine." She said while grabbing her bra off the floor and her panties. She started getting changed. I got up and went over to my luggage and got out my blue suit, red tie and _All Star_ shoes. I started putting on my clothes, when I felt Rose's hands around my waist.

"Are you sure you don't want to say." Rose really wanted to stay and so did I but boundaries had to be set.

"It's not that I don't want to stay but, we can't stay in here all day. We have a whole week her together. Don't worry we have all night to be intimate."

"Okay, but if you turn around and you can't resist me we're staying."

"That's not fair." I said while turning around. Rose was wearing a dark blue night gown that went a bit lower than her waist. My eyes bulged at the sight of her.

"Ha we're staying. You were tempted."

"No, Rose please get changed let's go." She started unbuttoning my trousers. I grabbed her hands and put them by her sides.

"No." I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back and it had so much passion I pushed her on to the bed. Wow she really had her way with me. Rose rolled on top of me. I rolled back on top of her. "No stop it."

"Fine then." Rose pushed me off her and got up and finished getting dressed. I got up and did as Rose did.

"Room service."

"Yes, come in we were just about to go out."

"Okay, room will be ready in one hour."

"Okay thank you. Rose let's go." The weather was just right it wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold. Rose was happy to by my side but she wanted to stay in the room. I would have to do something to make it up to her.

"Why did you let me kiss you last night? You never try to hold my hand." It's not a surprise she asked that but what am I going to tell her?

"Rose the truth is I've liked you for a while now but I didn't want to ruin what we have and I always feel a particular way about a companion and something always happens to them. Rather they get hurt or die or they leave me or they fall in love and leave or like me too much for their own good but I didn't feel that way. Rose, I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone for a long time-"

"Argh. Help someone- anyone."

"Rose! Let's go see" I ran toward where the screaming was coming from but as I was running something flashed past me. Was it a bird? No but what was it.

"What happ-" There was someone pulling a man off the lady that was screaming before; the lady had blood gushing down her throat. What the hell happened here?

"Who are you? What happened?" I asked to the people before me. No one answered my question. "What's going on?" I asked again frustrated.

"Please, Doctor step back please." This person knew my name, not a surprise but I didn't know this person.  
"Jasper get off her now." The man screamed. The man named Jasper got off the lady and disappeared. The man helped the lady up.

"What . . . happened?" She asked disorientated.

"An animal attacked you. Are you all right?" The man asked the lady.

"Yes, thank you for your help." The lady left confused at what had happened.

"Well, Doctor I didn't think to see you here." He seemed to know I would be here but didn't want to show it.

"Who are you and how do you know my name."

"Well, I know quite a bit about you and your travels- and you must be Rose Tyler."

"What did you do to that lady?"

"What did I do? What do you think you saw?"

"You pulled someone off her and she was bleeding. Did you hurt her?"

"Prove it."

"Okay I will, let me get to my-" I stopped in my tracks and decided not to tell him anything about me. He didn't tell me anything so I guess I should have my way too. He had a strange expression as if remembering something he was told or something he had seen.

"Oh, right you and your TARDIS."

"My what-What did you just say?" Who is this person what no name no reason for knowing me. Who is he?

"Doctor please I'll tell you anything you want to know. Please come back with me to my house and I'll tell you anything you want to know."


	3. Cullens

Hey, hope you like it so far please leave a review. Thanks.

Chapter 3: The Cullen's

"Doctor my name is Edward Cullen and I wasn't hurting the lady. My brother Jasper was tempted and couldn't stop it happens once in a while. Everyone falls off the wagon, I'm sure you know all too much about falling off wagons, Doctor."

"So what are you?" This Edward didn't seem too bad to stop his brother from hurting someone but his brother didn't look like him. He didn't seem afraid off telling me anything. How did he know me?

"I am a vampire and my brother isn't my brother he is my adoptive brother he came from another clan. I'm not afraid of telling you this because I trust you so please do not be afraid of me but, if you are..."Edward stopped talking but why. "Doctor, Rose I would like you to meet my wife Bella."

"Bella, relax come down stairs, they won't hurt you but if it is too powerful stay up there."

"No, I'm in control."

"Bella my love this is the Doctor and Rose. They might know what is going on since Alice can only partially see time lords..."

"Hold up. What is going on? How do you know about time lords? How are you a vampire? What the hell is going on that we can tell you?" Rose spoke for the first time since we met Edward back near our hotel.

"Rose, please calm down my father will explain everything." He said "Carlisle, Alice could you come down please. The Doctor is here." This girl appeared near Edward but how. She had pixie like hair, was about my height and stood beside Edward.

"Doctor, we can travel at quick speeds. It's seems as if we are appearing out of thin air but if you pay attention we're just really quick. Would you like me to show you?"

"No, thank you. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You picked up on that. I can read minds and my sister," He gestured over to the girl standing next to him. "Alice can see the future but, it's very subjective. Other people in my families can do other things but that can be talked about another time. Right now we need to get to the point." I didn't notice but a man was standing next to him. He was almost the same height as Edward and looked like a professor or something not a father.

"Right Doctor, My name is Carlisle and my daughter, Alice, saw the Volturi, a group of pretentious vampires who keep our kind under control, and a man named the master working together. The vision had you in it but we didn't know how you could be involved. That's why we have you here now."

"Well, the master is an evil man and whatever he wants he will get. He wants me to be dead and he has tried many times before, but why would he be working with vampires, no offense."

"None taken."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well since you know him, from what I've seen, maybe you could help us take him down if needed." Edward said for the first time since I met Carlisle.

"Okay, well you have seen and I have told you everything I could possibly know, is there anything else."

"No, I'll take you back to your hotel." We went to Edwards' car and I was about to get in when I felt in my pocket for my sonic screwdriver. It wasn't there.

"Rose have you seen my sonic screwdriver." Before Rose could answer someone was running down the front stairs and calling for me.

"Doctor I believe this is yours." A girl, about the height of Alice came running down the stairs. She didn't look like the Cullen's she wasn't as pale and her cheeks had some colour in them. She didn't seem as fast as the rest of them. Was she a human?

"Very perceptive." I heard Edward murmur.

"You dropped this on your way out. It looks important." She turned her head slightly to the side as if listening to something.

"Thank you."

"My name is Renesmee and my father is Edward and my mother is Bella. I am half human so do not fear me."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Renesmee." In the distance I could hear a motorbike coming towards the house. I could see a bike pull into the garage. A tall muscular boy hopped off the bike. He had short hair and was really tall. He had darker skin than any of the Cullen's, even me. He walked over to Renesmee and gave her a hug.

"Hey Nessie." The big boy looked over to me and said. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is the Doctor he's going to help us with Alice's vision."

"He's human."

"Jacob, he is a time lord he is human but, he has two hearts and has lived ten lives including this one." Edward told Jacob.

"Oh, okay, let's go inside Nessie. A storm is coming."

"Okay, Bye Doctor." Renesmee said

"Nice to meet you." I replied

"Ready to go Doctor." Edward asked

"Yes." Rose, Edward and I said nothing the whole way to the hotel.

"Bye Doctor I'll be in contact with you if we need anything more. Thank you and if you need anything or find anything out don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, bye." Edward drove away without a look back.

"Let's go get some room service." I said.

"Okay." Rose and I weren't bothered taking the stairs so we took the elevators.

"Well that was interesting. Don't you think, Rose?"

"Different. Vampires, half breed humans, controlling vampires and the Master. What's next? Werewolves, flying bats and Jack Harkness."

"Well at least we have someone covering our backs." Rose and I went to our room. Rose ordered lasagne for the both of us and a fresh fruit platter for dessert. When the food came we sat in front of the TV and ate in silence. We weren't watching the TV so I turned it off and went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Rose followed me to the bathroom. We both brushed our teeth and she washed her face. I went back into the room and went to my luggage to get my pyjamas, Rose did the same.

I slipped off my shoes, left them near my bags and went to put my clothes on the bed to get changed. Before I even had a chance to even take off my jacket Rose had me pressed up against the wall. She took my jacket off and grabbed my tie and pulled me closer to her. She kissed me and it was intense. Her hands were roaming my body. She pulled my tie off and started unbuttoning my shirt. Before she even had two buttons off, I pushed her against the wall. She unbuttoned my top and let it drop to the floor. She put her hand on my chest and was roaming it freely. I pulled her top off and basically pulled her bra off. I pushed her onto the bed. We both took the rest of our clothes off and were rolling on the bed in ecstasy. She was moaning into my shoulder and I was moaning into hers. I didn't want to hurt her but about a minute later I collapsed on top of her. We were both breathless. We were both breathing so hard and I still wanted more. Will I always feel this way? Will I always want her like this? Do I only want her for this? There are so many questions but right now I didn't want to think. I could leave the thinking to later I was so happy just laying here with her moaning in ecstasy.


	4. Alice

Hey, I know it's not very exciting but, it will be getting exciting soon. Please leave a review after you have read the story. Thanks. You rock. : )

Chapter 4: Alice

Rose was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I got up very quietly. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. I ordered some room service and went to have shower. Rose was up when I got out. I was already changed, just in case she was in the mood to be intimate again. I joined her to have some food. I was about to dig in when someone knocked at the door. I got up and answered it.

"Doctor, how are you?" It was one of the Cullen's. Dame I forgot her name. What is it? The short pixie like girl. Oh yeah Alice.

"Hey Alice. What's the matter?"

"We are going to go home in a few days and we would appreciate it if you came with us. We can protect you in Forks. It's not safe if we don't have you under our watch. We need you to defeat the master if needed. So will you come with us to Forks?"

"Rose, do you want to go or not?" I wanted to ask Rose of her opinion I'm sure she had a right to.

"Yeah, Why not."

"Alice, we'll go with you. When are we scheduled to leave?"

"Well, we are here for Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary, so it depends on how much longer they want to stay, but, we'll maybe another few days and we'll go."

"Okay, if anything comes up let me know and let me know when we are going to go." Alice turned around and left without another word. She was a very quiet girl. Now what was it did Edward say she could do, right tell the subjective future. I wonder how that is possible. How does she see it? Well I guess she can see the future if she found me here. I wonder what the master is doing with the Volturi.

**A few days later.**

"Well, Alice, we'll go home in our TARDIS and you guys can go home the way you came. I think I should show up at your house, but if I don't I'll call you from the mobile you have given me. I'll see you in a few days."

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Forks

Chapter 5: Forks

When we arrived in Forks it was very quiet. The animals roamed freely and the people were very...towny. If that makes any sense. Rose and I went to the Cullen's house and boy was it huge. A three story house with plenty of bedrooms. Wait a sec. If vampires don't sleep why would they need beds?

"Doctor, I never perceived you as the type to question everything." Edward said with sarcasm in his tone. "We have rooms because well Renesmee sleeps and it's a way for us to seem normal. So people don't think that we are different or figure out what we are." I didn't reply. Jezz. This mind reading is starting to get annoying. I wonder if his wife hates it. Hold up his wife never complains. Can she stop it? Or is she just used to it.

"You don't stop do you?" Edward asked

"Stop what."

"Being perceptive. I haven't told you anything and yet you have figured out everything about us before even I could. I definitely took me more than a few days to realise I couldn't read my wife's mind."

"Fair enough but, that's what you get for knowing a timelord." We just laughed at that. We walked into the house and went to the lounge room. I was about to go over to the couch we Alice ceased to move. Jasper her boyfriend went over to her and held her shoulders. He was following some sort of routine as of this has happened before.

"Alice, what do you see?"

"Flying balls killing people." That sounded familiar it was the master. The flashback played in my head from the time of the drumming.

"What else do you see?" he asked

"Nothing. That was all." She said snapping out of her trance like state. We all went over to the couch to think about what the balls could mean. I of course already knew what it meant. It meant death and the master. But what did he want? Why would he be working with vampires? What does he want from me? Does he want to be one? What does he want from the Cullen's? How did he find the Volturi or did they find him? This was all confusing me. I had random questions popping into my head when I heard it. The repetitive sound, that I feared all of my existence.

**Cliff-hanger. Ha Ha. Read on to the next chapter and find out more. Please review my story, they are greatly appreciated and I take any advice that is given. Thanks.**


	6. It Can't Be

Chapter 6: It Can't Be

The sound I had feared for all my existence. The sound being repeated and everyone around me listening to it and basically being compelled by the sound.

"What's that noise?"I heard Renesmee ask.

"I don't know honey, but stay close please." Her mother, Bella, begged.

"Doctor, do you know what it is?" At least three people asked me.

"The drumming. He's coming. Death is coming. The master is here to kill us all."

"Doctor...what do you mean?"

"The master is a devious, evil, timelord. He'll do whatever it takes to get things going his way. He's almost killed me before and killed people who did not deserve to be dead." It was starting to get hard for me to explain. I was getting emotional. "I tried, I did try to stop him, but he almost killed me. He aged me. He took away my screwdriver and almost killed Martha. I thought he was good but now I have very different view of him." The drumming was getting louder. He was coming to see me. Did he want me dead? Will he kill? Will I kill him?

"Doctor what do we do? What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't want to kill him. That's not what I stand for but first I'll see what he wants and then we'll try to work it out, if things come to worse I'll think on my feet and Edward will read my mind to know what to do." Everyone was quiet to my words. I didn't even know what I had said. But he isn't dead I won't be the last time lord. I will now have someone but, will he just cause havoc.

"Doctor, please. I love you. What's really going to happen?"

"Rose, I love you, but I don't know what the Master is going to do. I don't know vampires have to do with it but, all I know is things aren't going to end well." Rose grabbed the sides of may face for me to be forced to look at her.

"Doctor, I love you, okay. Nothing is going to happen. I will be by your side to support you no matter what he throws at us. We will be okay and we will stop the master."

"That's why I've all ways loved you Rose." I leaned down and kissed her. Once our lips meet the tension I was once feeling was gone. All I could feel was the feel of her velvet soft lips against mine. I didn't want to pull away put we were in front of company and on the other hand I knew Rose wouldn't want to stop so I had to. The drumming had ceased for now but, I doubted that was the last of it. As to my precise judgements it had started about 10 minutes later and it was way louder than before.

**What do you think? R&R Please and thanks**


	7. The Stand Off

Chapter 7: The Stand Off

"Doctor get out here!" I heard someone call out from outside. I walked to the front door and opened it.  
"Master. What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to no longer be in the way. I want to take over the world and it to be mine once and for all. Galifrey could never be yours no matter how many times you're offered to run it. I will defeat you."

"Yeah, You and who's army."

"I have vampires on my side." He paused to turn around slightly. "Please Volturi step out." A bunch of cloaked people walked out of the bushes. What's with the cloaks? Who do they think they are?

"Well you're not the only one with vampires on your side." I stopped to slightly turn around. "Please join me out here Cullen's." They stepped out of the house and joined me out on the front porch. "Why are you working with vampires for?" I asked the Master.

"Well this is my last regeneration and I don't want to die yet, so I made a deal with the Volturi that if I helped bring the Cullen's down they would turn me into a vampire."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled at him. "You made me come here to the homey town of Forks for you to tell you want to defeat vampires that could kill you and me in seconds because you don't want to die. What the hell is your problem?"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the one with two regenerations left." I suddenly heard a familiar sound.

"Exterminate Exterminate." The Daleks appeared out of thin air and both I and the Master spoke at the same time.

"Could you just piss off! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Ex...ter...min...ate" they said disappearing into thin air again.

"Where were we?" The master asked.  
"Well, I was telling you that you are a complete and utter idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I see you have another companion."

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him.

"What Martha didn't want to be your companion anymore?" He questioned

"Don't. Just leave it!" I still continued to yell. I don't know what to do. I'm very sceptical that I could keep the conversation up. Just by talking we're basically yelling at each other. I went up to the Master and then all of a sudden the cloaked Volturi were in front of me. How did they do that? Right, they can move fast. Man my memory has been playing up with me lately.

"Not a surprise, this is what you do best, hide behind people." I yelled at the master. He was shell shocked to hear that come from my mouth. "Huh, why are you hiding for? Can't you fight for yourself anymore?" one of the Volturi was now behind me holding my hands together.

"I think I can fight for myself." He said while punching me in the face.

"Why, you little..." Emmet, Jasper and Edward held the master back but the Volturi went to the girls and Jane put them through pain.

"Let go of the master or I'll allow Jane to continue." Aro said. They let go of the Master. I was no longer being held against my will.

"Why are you doing this Aro we have not done anything." Edward asked the Volturi.

"You changed another child. We are trying to keep your clan under control and now you've added a human and a timelord to your clan." He said timelord like it was a sort of disgusting food. I hated it. Who did this Aro think he was?

"Aro, we have not changed anyone." Carlisle stepped in. "The timelord is here to help because you have one your side and the human is a companion of the timelord. They are no addition to our clan they are mere close friends of ours and here to help us." Carlisle said practically begging the Volturi to believe his family.

"Then why has this man instructed that you have." Aro said pointedly at the master.  
"Have you ever considered that he might be lying to you to try to kill me?" I interrupted talking to the Volturi.

"He will no longer live for deceiving us!" The Volturi yelled at him.  
'No! That's no why. I...I...I" The master tried to say but the Volturi interrupted him.

"You what!" The Volturi yelled at him.

"Wanted to fit in!" He yelled back. "He's always been goody two shoes." He said pointedly at me. "At you seemed so bad so I thought why not join them, I've meet vampires in the timelord world. They don't seem too bad. I might consider being one." He explained.

"You lied. You must be punished."

"No don't. Please." I begged them.

"He has done wrong and the Volturi don't give second chances." They replied.

"Please." I yelled. As I said these words he was on the floor dead. I ran over to him "Noooooooooo!" I yelled while tears built up in my eyes. They started streaming down my face. I was now the last and only timelord. I didn't want to be. Who would take my spot after my regenerations end? It's not as if I have spare body parts lying around every time I'm about to regenerate. I sat there all day with tears running down my face. He was dead and I hated everyone. I was no truly alone. Rose tried to help but I just ignored her. I sat outside the Cullen's house all day with the Master in my arms.

**What do you think? Cool or just plain old boring. R&R Please and if you have any ideas please PM's are appreciated.**


End file.
